The present disclosure relates to a data input/output device, an information processing device, and a data input/output method.
Portable apparatus such as a cellular phone and a notebook PC is composed of a main body unit equipped with an operation part for operation by the user and a display unit equipped with a display device such as an LCD in many cases. Furthermore, a movable member is used as the hinge part to connect the main body unit to the display unit. Normally a power line and a signal line pass through this hinge part. Therefore, deterioration occurs in the lines passing through the hinge part in association with transformation of the hinge part. So, ingenuity to prevent the deterioration of the lines passing through the hinge part when the hinge part is transformed is required. The above-mentioned LCD is an abbreviation of the liquid crystal display.
To suppress the deterioration of the lines passing through the hinge part, first, it is important to reduce the number of lines passing through the hinge part. In the past, the parallel transmission system is frequently used for data transmission from the main body unit to the display unit. In the case of using the parallel transmission system, several tens or more of signal lines are required to be wired through the hinge part to transmit image data to be displayed on the display device. Therefore, there is a risk that distortion of the signal lines occurs in association with transformation of the hinge part and the power line and the signal line are broken. So, a method of applying the serial transmission system to data transmission through the hinge part has been devised instead of the parallel transmission system.
In the case of the serial transmission system, data is transmitted after being coded. As the coding system, e.g. the non-return-to-zero (NRZ) coding system, the Manchester coding system, or the alternate mark inversion (AMI) coding system is used. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-109843 discloses a technique of transmitting data by utilizing the AMI code, which is a representative example of the bipolar code. Furthermore, this document discloses a technique in which a data clock is represented by the intermediate value of the signal level and transmitted, and the data clock is reproduced on the receiving side based on the signal level.